Avant de continuer
by Doudaah
Summary: OS. Harry ne cesse de se poser la question pourquoi. Il va à la recherche de réponse.


_**Bonjour bonjour.**_

**_Comme d'habitude, rien est à moi, tout est à JkR, je remercie ma merveilleuse beta Zaza._**

**_Résumé : _Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry s'entraine. Cependant ses pensées sont parasités par une question essentielle : "Pourquoi?". Il va donc de lui même rechercher une réponse.**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Avant de continuer**

Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant du monde sorcier, était de retour chez les Dursley. Dumbledore s'étant assuré qu'il pourrait y revenir, le Gryffondor se devait d'honorer son souhait.

Son oncle et sa tante étaient des moldus obtus. Le monde merveilleux qu'Harry avait découvert en arrivant à Poudlard ne les avait jamais intéressés, pire, ils y étaient allergiques.

Que dire quand ils apprirent que l'étrange malade qui était venu chez eux un an auparavant était décèdé ? Non, même eux savaient que cette mort ne présageait rien de bon.

Harry était dans sa chambre, assis en tailleur sur le parquet, un livre à la main.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Après l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore, il avait conscience de devoir retourner dans sa « famille ». Mais il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Avant de partir de Poudlard, il s'était arrangé pour prendre quelques livres de la bibliothèque : _Comment réussir une Halloween-Party_, qui se révélait être sous ce nom un peu idiot un excellent livre sur les techniques de camouflage et autres sorts de changement d'apparence ; _Qui ne dit mot_, livre sur les sortilèges non-prononcés et _Laisse moi voir tes pensées_, le summum sur l'occlumentie.

Il était occupé à lire ce dernier, tout en s'exerçant en silence.

C'est mi-juillet qu'il se décida à partir de chez « lui » pour rejoindre le monde magique. Depuis peu, Hermione et ses parents avaient emménagé au Square Grimmauld. Les Weasley y étaient depuis fin juin. Lupin aussi y habitait. Ainsi que quelques autres personnes dont Harry se souciait peu.

Il passait ses journées entières dans la bibliothèque. La famille Black possédait une magnifique collection de livres en tout genre, dont des recueils sur la magie noire extrêmement enrichissants. Hermione le soutenait, cherchant avec lui des sorts et enchantements utiles. Ron n'était d'aucune aide. D'ailleurs, le pauvre rouquin était sans arrêt réquisitionné par sa mère pour préparer le mariage de Fleur et Bill.

La jeune Française leur menait la vie dure. Elle voulait une décoration précise, une liste d'invités infinie, des fleurs, un menu… Elle voyait tout en grand.

Seulement Molly ne voyait pas du tout les choses comme elle. Oui, il fallait faire la fête pour le mariage de son fils. Mais il était hors de question de festoyer comme si la guerre n'était pas.

Elle pensait sans cesse **à** Bill sur son lit à l'infirmerie. Il était si mal en point. Son bébé… Et maintenant il allait se marier…

- RONALD ! J'ai besoin de toi pour refaire la liste des invités et pour préparer les lettres d'invitation. RONALD ? Mais que fais tu encore ?

Elle est comme ça depuis deux semaines. Ca n'arrête pas. A croire que je suis son seul enfant…

Ron regarda ses amis avec un regard de chien battu avant de partir dans la cuisine. Hermione soupira.

- Alors Mione ? Il n'a toujours pas compris ?

- Mmh ?

- Elle semblait visiblement très loin.

- Oui, tes crises de jalousie avec Lavande…

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Voyons Mione, tu sais les oiseaux que tu as enchantés pour attaquer Ron quand il est rentré dans la salle avec Lavande à son bras…

- Ce n'était pas de la jalousie.

- D'accord, comme tu veux. Tu sais, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il était juste furieux contre Ginny qui avait appuyé sur un point sensible. Et puis, il n'est pas doué avec les filles qu'il aime vraiment.

- Si tu le dis, bon, on continue …

Le 31 juillet, Harry Potter était fin prêt à entrer dans le monde magique. La majorité… Avec ses devoirs, ses droits…

Il reçu beaucoup de courrier ce jour-là. De ses camarades de classe, lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire, du ministère l'invitant une fois de plus à collaborer, et de certains de ses professeurs.

Une lettre imprévue arriva à la fin du repas, une lettre de Dumbledore.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. _

_Les événements se sont mal passés pour moi. Mais j'aimerai que tu poursuives tes efforts dans la voie que vous avons prise cette année. Ne tente rien de non réfléchi, garde ta fougue gryffondienne pour plus tard. D'abord trouve les Horcrux, et détruit les._

_Prends soin de toi Harry. Et entoure-toi de gens bons. _

_Albus_

De nombreuses scènes réapparurent à Harry, la mort de son directeur, ses yeux pétillants, son corps sans vie, la haine qu'il avait ressenti en fin de cinquième année quand Sirius était mort, Severus Snape, et Draco…

Comment Dumbledore osait-il d'où il était, parler de gens bons ? Lui qui n'a pas été capable de se rendre compte qu'un mangemort dînait tous les jours à sa table.

Le visage du survivant devait sans doute refléter toutes ses émotions car toute la table était maintenant tournée vers lui.

Remus Lupin tenta un vague « Euh tu es sûr que ça va Harry ? ».

Pas de réponse du survivant. Du moins aucun mot, il se contenta de se lever de table, de faire un signe de la main et de monter dans sa chambre.

Une fois à l'étage, il laissa exploser sa colère. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à s'interdire de penser à Dumbledore et à sa mort, à Snape et Malfoy, se concentrant uniquement sur ses recherches.

Il rugit de rage, insultant les serpentards, dénigrant la soi-disant puissance d'Albus, maudissant son destin. Il finit par s'effondrer, la voix brisée et les larmes aux yeux.

Les jours suivants, Harry Potter n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés vers un horizon incertain. Il se questionnait sans cesse. Pourquoi Dumbledore croyait-il en Snape ? Pourquoi Snape avait-il soudainement changé de bord il y avait dix-sept ans ? La vraie raison ? Est-ce que Dumbledore lui-même le savait ? Pourquoi Snape avait-il tué Albus ? Pourquoi Malfoy ne l'avait-il pas fait lui-même ? Pourquoi cette scène repassait-elle sans cesse devant ses yeux ?

Il s'endormait avec un « pourquoi » aux lèvres et se réveillait en sursaut avec les mêmes questions.

Il n'arrivait plus à travailler avec Hermione. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer.

Il devait savoir. Savoir pourquoi Malfoy avait hésité, pourquoi lui a-t-Il donné cette tâche, et pourquoi Snape l'avait-il tué à sa place… Il n'avait que ce mot en tête : pourquoi.

Autour de lui, le monde continuait à tourner. De nombreuses personnes allaient et venaient dans la maison. Non seulement les habitants de celle-ci, mais aussi les membres de l'Ordre plus actifs que jamais.

Le mariage aussi approchait. Les préparatifs l'étouffaient. Tout ce bonheur programmé pour un jour le dégoûtait, et il se détestait lui-même pour être aussi négatif face à cet événement.

Tout le monde fut réquisitionné pour décorer une salle spécialement louée pour l'occasion. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry disparut, laissant la maisonnée perplexe, coincée entre les préparatifs et le mot d'Harry leur disant qu'il serait de retour au plus vite.

**OoO**

Harry avait trouvé un livre nommé _Fréquentations pures_, le who's who des familles sang-purs dans les années cinquante. Catalogue des héritiers des plus grandes familles, regroupant les généalogies sur trois générations, les métiers de tout un chacun, et surtout, leur lieu de résidence.

C'est ainsi qu'il trouva son bonheur.

La demeure des Snape, Spinner's end se situait dans le xxx. Il s'agissait d'une vieille maison abandonnée aux yeux de tous. Les moldus étaient persuadés qu'elle était hantée. Dans un passé pas si lointain, une génération tout au plus, on pouvait y entendre des hurlements, des pleurs, et autres cris déchirants durant les calmes nuits de cette région vallonnée.

L'ancien Griffondor s'installa à l'hôtel du village voisin. Il avait bien entendu pris soin de se camoufler grâce aux différents sorts appris pendant le début de l'été.

Il était devenu le vieux touriste, là pour faire de grandes ballades.

Ainsi, il parcourait les prairies aux alentours. Souvent vers la même destination, le domaine Snape. Plusieurs fois, il s'était arrêté dans le village le midi, discutant avec les anciens de tout et de rien. Comme toute conversation anglaise, de la pluie et du beau temps, puis des mythes des lieux.

Harry apprit ainsi que les Prince étaient une très ancienne famille qui avait toujours habitée la région. Sauf depuis le dernier représentant, Severus Snape. Quand ses parents étaient morts, il était passé à peu près trois fois dans sa demeure. Mais pourtant personne n'était jamais venu chercher les meubles ou autres bibelots des lieux.

Après toutes ses nombreuses discussions et ses longues ballades, Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence, Snape n'était pas repassé par ici depuis de très longues années.

Il retourna dans les ruines de l'ancienne maison des descendants de Serpentards. Aucun signe de vie. Il était bien entendu extrêmement prudent. En quatrième année, il s'était retrouvé dans le cimetière de ce village. Instinctivement il toucha son avant bras. Une fine ligne blanche était toujours visible, cicatrice de sa trop vivace rencontre avec Pettigrow. La renaissance de Voldemort… Il soupira.

_Stupide sang-mêlé aux idéologies navrantes._ Son esprit tilta. Toute l'année écoulée, il avait accompagné ces mots : sang – mêlé. Le prince bien sûr !

Voilà où devait se trouver Snape. Chez son père, ou du moins, à sa dernière résidence avant de retourner vivre chez sa mère.

Pour retrouver les traces de Tobias Snape, il retourna brièvement à Londres, sans oublier de changer encore son apparence.

Il se renseigna sur cette famille. Parents mystérieusement tués il y a une trentaine d'années apprit-il. Le père de Severus Snape avait épousé Eileen Prince. Il était mort depuis dix-huit années… suicide.

Harry en profita pour écrire à Ron et Hermione.

**Hermione. Ron.**

**Je vais bien. N'essayez pas de savoir où je suis. Je serai de retour dès que j'aurai mes réponses.**

**Préparez-vous, je viendrai vous chercher rapidement.**

**Apprenez des sorts de camouflage, de défense, d'attaque et de soin. Préparez des potions qui pourront nous être utiles.**

**Ron, demande à ta mère t'aider à préparer des aliments que nous pourrons emporter et conserver facilement.**

**Hermione, je sais que tu trouveras les bonnes formules et les bons livres.**

**J'ai confiance en vous. Ayez confiance en moi.**

**A très vite.**

**Harry**

**P.S.: Rassurez Lupin et félicitez Bill et Fleur de ma part.**

Apres quelques recommandations au hibou (pas de réponse, ne te fais pas suivre), il partit lui-même de son côté.

La maison des parents de Tobias était située dans un quartier calme de la banlieu londonienne

Harry y entra sans souci et tomba sur une scène peu ordinaire.

Snape- professeur de potion, terreur des élèves de Poudlard depuis des années- faisait la cuisine à la manière moldue, et Draco Malfoy était occupé à mettre la table.

Sans se retourner, Snape dit : "Vous en avez mis du temps, Potter."

Sans hésitation, Harry attaqua son ancien professeur. Ils commencèrent par une répétition de ce qui s'était passé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Snape évitait parfaitement les sorts lancés à voix haute, ne répliquant même pas.

"Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais rien, Potter ?"

Ce dernier releva sa baguette, puis, sans rien dire, l'abaissa vers Severus. Un éclair rouge toucha l'homme, le paralysant : un stupéfix.

« J'ai de très bons professeurs. »

Draco avait assisté à la scène sans bouger. Il semblait loin, vide, perdu. Son regard était dirigé vers le vide. Il ne souriait pas, ne semblait pas avoir peur, aucune expression, calme, mais loin.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort quand il se sentit tiré arrière. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva le dos collé au mur de la cuisine. Snape s'était relevé.

« Se défaire des sorts de première année est d'une simplicité désarmante ; c'est ce qu'il y a de bien. Enfin, pour des gens dotés d'un peu d'expérience… » Il remit sa chemise en place.

Sa chemise ? Harry les observa rapidement. Ils étaient habillés comme des moldus : chemises noires, jeans. Simples, mais moldus.

La voix de Snape le tira de ses pensées.

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de toucher à Draco Malfoy, Potter. ».

A près un claquement de doigt, le Griffondor se sentit libéré. Il voulut lancer un sort, mais Severus qui s'était approché le désarma.

« Nous devons parler Potter. Mais tout d'abord, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le repas ? »

Surréaliste. Harry murmura un vague oui.

Le repas se déroula en silence. Snape et Potter se dévisageaient entre deux bouchées.

Ils débarrassèrent ensuite la table et s'installèrent dans le living.

La pièce était confortable, une cheminée, un canapé deux places, un une place juste en face, une table basse les séparant, une ancienne télévision, un plafond haut, des moulures originales et élégantes, le tout dans les tons noirs et blancs.

Snape était assis à la gauche de Draco. Ce dernier était toujours aussi silencieux.

- Donc vous m'attendiez ? questionna Harry.

- C'est évident Potter. Sinon vous ne nous auriez jamais retrouvés.

- Vous cherchez à fuir ?

Snape soupira.

- Le ministère nous recherche pour meurtre. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas tout à fait content de notre prestation dans la tour d'astronomie.

Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore vous a appris au cours de l'année écoulée, mais il est évident que votre recherche de réponses bloque vos projets. La preuve, vous êtes ici.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry désignant Draco.

- Il va mal, le choc. Il culpabilise. Il a été lancé trop jeune dans ce conflit. Etre destiné au Lord ne signifie pas qu'on puisse supporter d'accomplir une mission pour Lui.

- Il n'a rien fait, dit nerveusement Harry.

- Il ne n'accepte pas l'idée de m'avoir impliqué. De m'avoir poussé à tuer mon ami…

- Ne redites Jamais Ça. Il ne pouvait pas être Votre ami. Vous l'avez tué. ON ne tue pas ses amis.

Harry essayait de rester calme, de ne pas se jeter sur Snape pour l'étrangler. Il s'agrippa fermement aux accoudoirs.

- Ne soyez pas si emporté. Vous étiez là, répondit Snape. Vous l'avez vu m'en supplier. Vous savez également qu'il considérait la mort comme une nouvelle étape. Il ne m'aurait jamais demandé de l'épargner. Il souhaitait juste ne pas souffrir. Nous étions entourés de mangemorts. Ils l'auraient torturé avant de le tuer. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

Silence.

Snape reprit la parole :

- Posez vos questions.

- J'aimerais entendre votre version des faits. Je voudrais connaître votre histoire. Je me doute un peu de ce qu'implique être"espion" pour Voldemort, mais je voudrais comprendre.

- Comprendre. Comprendre quoi, Potter ? C'est quelque chose que j'essaie moi-même depuis des années. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Ma mère était à Serpentard du temps de Tom Jedusor. Le Lord n'a jamais eu d'amis. C'est un fait. Mais il y avait des gens qu'il appréciait plus que d'autres. Ma mère en faisait partie. Elle était extrêmement douée, principalement en potions. Elle prouvait sans cesse qu'elle méritait sa place auprès de Lui. C'est ainsi qu'elle se lança dans la magie noire avec le Lord.

Elle L'accompagna pendant ses années d'absence post-Poudlard. Pendant dix ans, elle apprit les sorts les plus sombres qui existent. Elle a accompli des choses que vous, simple Potter, ne comprendrez jamais.

Pendant dix ans, elle Lui a consacré sa vie.

Je ne sais pas comment elle a rencontré ce qui m'a servi de père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a choisi, car le pire, c'est qu'elle en était amoureuse… Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Elle, fidèle du Lord, enceinte d'un moldu.

Pour finir, je suis allé à Serpentard. J'ai détesté votre père et ses amis parce qu'ils représentaient ce que je ne pouvais être. Sirius en particulier, il a réussi à se sortir de la famille Black, tandis que son frère, Regulus, comptait parmi mes camarades de Serpentard. Un étrange personnage, partagé entre sa famille qu'il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir et l'amour qu'il portait malgré tout à son frère. Sirius vous l'a peut-être dit, il est devenu mangemort. Pas longtemps, juste assez pour rendre le Maître furieux.

Puis dès ma sortie de Poudlard, le Lord est venu me cueillir comme un fruit mûr.

Prêt pour les horreurs, en fait. Bien entendu, Il m'a permis de poursuivre mes études de potions, matière de prédilection de ma mère, et de votre mère également. J'y trouvais tranquillité, rigueur, solitude.

Je ne voulais pas de ses idéaux. Dès ma septième année, conscient de mon avenir, j'étais allé voir Dumbledore. Je ne pouvais renier ni mon passé ni mon futur. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien pour moi. Il me dit d'être prudent et qu'il était prêt à m'accueillir à Poudlard quand je le souhaiterais.

J'étais plongé dans mes études supérieures. Les deux premières années, tout me fut épargné. Puis je dus participer : premières tortures, premiers meurtres.

Je ne réalisais toujours pas. J'étais vraiment ailleurs. Puis, il y a eu la prophétie… Que j'ai révélé au Lord. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'il s'agissait du fils Potter, j'étais pétrifié. Lily avait été merveilleuse avec moi. Et je devais la vie à James. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore, le prévenir. Selon lui, ils étaient bien protégés, le gardien des secrets était sûr.

Mais ils sont morts quand même. Et tu es resté en vie. Et Il a disparu.

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore m'a pris sous son aile. Maître des potions. Ma nouvelle destinée, enseigner l'art subtil des mélanges aux étudiants de Poudlard.

Que désirez-vous savoir au juste, Potter ?

Comment j'ai pu vivre pendant dix ans sans me soucier du lendemain ? Même si, comme Albus, j'étais persuadé qu'Il était toujours là, tapi quelque part, je faisais comme si de rien n'était.

Puis tu es arrivé, tellement Lily, et pourtant tellement James.

Tout m'est revenu. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas tendres avec moi Potter. Vous le savez. Mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'était dur à vivre. Et tu étais là. Le survivant. Me rappelant aussi à quel point j'avais été minable. Incapable de prendre ma vie en main, poursuivit Snape perdu dans ses souvenirs…

Je n'avais pas sauvé tes parents, il fallait que je te garde en vie. Quirrel… Si j'avais pu deviner…  
C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il fallait reprendre contact avec les anciens collègues. Avec Malfoy pour commencer. Il était très sceptique. Il était trop englué dans son confort et selon lui, toi, simple morveux de onze ans avait dû mal voir. Il ne pouvait pas être de retour. Pourtant, il a pris peur. Trop d'objets en sa possession appartenait au Lord. Et le ministère avait été inquiété par ton histoire. Voilà pourquoi Malfoy se débarrassa du journal intime de Tom Jedusor. Il s'en est suivi un petit contretemps.

Ne me faites pas ces yeux là. Oui, une affaire regrettable, mais non voulue.

Passons votre troisième année, ou rongé par mon passé, je me suis laissé emporter par ma haine. J'en conviens, cela est assez rare. Mais voir Black en première page de mon journal tous les matins…

Snape soupira. Revenir sur ses dernières années semblait lui coûter beaucoup. Harry qui en était bien conscient restait silencieux, attentif. Il observait également Draco qui semblait admirer son poignet gauche.

Le Griffondor se demanda si, en soulevant la manche du Serpentard, s'il y trouverait la marque de dévotion au Lord.

Harry soupira.

- Et en quatrième, grâce à moi, ô vive moi, Voldemort a retrouvé forme humaine.

- L'ironie vous sied mal Potter.

Mais oui, à cause de vous, Voldemort a repris vie. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer le désespoir que j'ai pu éprouver en sentant mon tatouage brûler. Quand le Lord vous appelle à lui, il vous gratifie d'une petite démonstration de ce qu'il pourrait vous faire si vous tentiez de vous échapper.

Vous étiez dans le labyrinthe avec Diggory. J'étais entouré de tous ces étudiants, de mes collègues. Et Il m'a appelé. Enfin Il nous a appelés. J'ai même vu quelques parents partir discrètement. Et moi, coincé entre Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Puis vous êtes réapparu…

Le regard de Snape devint flou.

- Toi et ce corps. Tout est allé trop vite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'interpeller Albus pour le prévenir qu'il était déjà à tes côtés, puis avec les parents de Cedric. Un battement de cil et tu n'étais plus là.

Je t'ai maudit pour avoir disparu alors que Voldemort était de retour. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais participé à son retour.

Croupton Junior… Le plus fou de tous. Les autres avaient tous une idée derrière la tête, ou alors n'avaient pas eu le choix. Mais lui… Le plus fou de tous. Le plus convaincu du bien fondé de Voldemort. Lui et Bellatrix.

L'ancien professeur se leva rapidement. Il revint avec un verre et une bouteille contenant un liquide ambre. Il se servit.

Vous n'êtes peut-être plus mon élève, mais je ne vous encouragerai pas sur la voie de l'alcool.

Il but son verre.

- J'ai fini par aller jusqu'au Maître. En retard. J'ai été sévèrement remis en place pour mauvaise conduite. Mais il ne pouvait pas trop m'abîmer. Il devait d'abord savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé ces dernières années. Vérifier où était placée ma loyauté.

Vous ne saurez jamais ce que j'ai enduré. Vous ne saurez jamais ce que je lui aie dit. Comme je l'ai expliqué plus tard à Bellatrix, s'Il me croit, c'est que je dis la vérité. Personne ne ment au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça Potter.

Je n'ai pas menti. Je n'étais pas espion pour Dumbledore avant la disparition du maître. Albus a soutenu le contraire au procès pour m'épargner Azkaban. Je le croyais vraiment disparu pour de bon. Et puis j'ai tué Albus. Enfin, ça c'était après avoir témoigné de mon utilité à Poudlard… Comme par exemple dénoncer certains aurors.

Harry ne quittait pas une seconde son interlocuteur des yeux. Il était troublé. Croire ou ne pas croire… Il ne pouvait nier le fait que son ancien professeur était honnête dans ses propos. Il aurait pu essayer de démentir, mais non.

Snape nota le désarroi du jeune homme, mais il continua.

- Puis vint votre cinquième année, Ombrage, le ministère. Je ne savais plus si je devais me réjouir de vous voir traîné dans la boue par les médias ou avoir peur de leur fermeture d'esprit. Une potion de veritaseam aurait suffit pour vous faire dire la vérité, mais non, ils étaient bornés.

La peur Potter, la peur entrave beaucoup d'actions.

C'était une année sombre. J'étais coincé entre les cours, Ombrage et Le Lord. Il voulait savoir comment tu réagissais à ses intrusions, Il souhaitait connaître toutes tes faiblesses. Malgré mes quelques apports, Il ne me faisait plus confiance pour tout. Un exemple ? Il n'a pas jugé bon de me parler de son attaque au ministère. Il s'attendait à ta venue. Mais sûrement pas accompagné d'amis. Potter vous vous rendez compte de la stupidité de vos actes ? Des élèves de cinquième année contre des disciples du Lord, contre des manipulateurs de sorts impardonnables. Vous avez de la chance, beaucoup de chance d'être encore tous en vie.

Et puis cette année… Par Merlin, quelle année…

Je ne suis pas fier. J'ai fait mon devoir. Albus m'avait demandé de rester coûte que coûte en vie.

- Vous l'avez tué ! laissa échapper Harry.

- Je sais ce que j'ai fait Potter.

Snape parut irrité. Un début de mal de tête se fit sentir. Pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de rester pour un irresponsable Potter. Comment un gamin pourrait comprendre par quoi il était passé ?

- Monsieur ?

- Potter ?

Le dernier espoir des sorciers se trouvait dans ce canapé moldu, gêné de ne pouvoir réellement comprendre son ancien professeur. Il pensait en venant trouver une réponse simple à sa question somme toute naïve « pourquoi ? ». Seulement le verdict était étrangement trop complexe pour être démêlé en une brève rencontre.

- Potter ? Vous vouliez me poser une question ?

Le survivant rougit.

- Je me rends compte, sans vouloir vous offenser, que votre vie est trop lointaine et trop complexe pour que je puisse, non pas vous comprendre, ce serait sans doute utopique, mais pour le moins admettre certains faits.

- Attention Potter, la sagesse semble vous guetter.

- Attention, des compliments semblent vous échapper.

Un ange passa. Etait-ce eux, ou ils venaient d'échanger leur première plaisanterie ?

- Je… Euh…

- Allez-y Potter, je ne mords pas.

- Oui. Donc.

Harry semblait décontenancé. Décidement, cela ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Mais avait-il vraiment réfléchi à la scène ? Sans doute que non.

Son regard se posa une fois de plus sur le blond assis au côté de Snape.

Il soupira.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Lui qui , demanda surpris Snape.

- Lui, désignant Malfoy, pourquoi êtes-vous avec lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il été chargé de cette mission ? Qui êtes-vous pour lui ?

Une grande inspiration lui fut donnée en guise de réponse. Un silence pesant, un verre qui se remplit, une gorgée bue, une autre inspiration

- Draco est mon filleul. Chez les sorciers, le parrainage est un acte important. Il n'est pas uniquement une garantie si les parents décèdent ou une personne présente pour vous offrir des cadeaux aux anniversaires. Vous-Savez-Qui voulait que les enfants de ses meilleurs mangemorts soient bien entourés.

Il m'a donc désigné parrain. Je n'aime pas les gens. Je ne veux pas être lié à eux. Et encore une fois, le destin s'en est chargé pour moi.

Mon rôle était inexistant jusqu'à il y a peu. Mais avec retour du maître, la reprise de ses activités, l'emprisonnement de Lucius…

Il soupira. C'était un homme las qui se tenait à présent devant l'ancien Gryffondor. Ce dernier en prit soudainement conscience.

Quand Narcissa est venue me trouver l'année dernière, elle m'a demandé de protéger son unique fils. Vous savez Potter, elle n'était pas mangemort. Elle n'était que la parure pur-sang de Lucius. Autrefois, elle était si vive et réfléchie... Vous autres moldus parleriez de lavage de cerveau… Oui, c'est sans doute ce qu'elle a dû subir pour rester au côté de son se ses activités. Mais elle a toujours aimé son fils. Comment aurai-je pu refuser sa requête ?

- Quelle requête ? Protéger son fils ? En tuant à sa place ?

- Potter… J'ai prêté serment. Savez-vous ce qu'est un serment inviolable ? Non, bien sur que non. C'est un vœu qui lie deux personnes. Je me suis lié à Draco pour le protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. Le Lord lui a ordonné de tuer Albus. Oui, une mission suicide pour atteindre Lucius. Oh, non. Il n'aime pas son fils. Il aime l'idée d'avoir un mâle pour poursuivre la descendance malfoyenne. Le Maître le sait bien.

Je devais protéger Draco, ce qui impliquait ne pas me mêler de ses projets, ni le dire à Albus, ni l'aider. Seulement, quand il a eu l'occasion de concrétiser sa mission, il en a été incapable. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il serait déjà mort. Et moi également puisque j'aurai failli à mon vœu.

Savez-vous combien de fois je l'ai surpris à pleurer ?

Question posée sur un ton badin mais qui fit sursauter Harry. Le grand Draco Malfoy ? Pleurer ? S'il avait été honnête envers lui-même, Harry se serait souvenu de Mimi Geignard lui parlant du garçon triste. Mais non, le fils Malfoy n'est pas gentil, il n'est pas faible. Il ne pouvait pas être faible. Ce serait trop facile.

- Potter… Vous êtes un livre ouvert. Essayé d'imaginer un instant que votre monde s'écroule. Draco n'est qu'une pâle copie de ce que j'étais, le « fils-de ». Mais il n'a pas la force que j'avais. Draco n'a pas un mauvais fond. Il a juste la faiblesse d'aimer. Il aime sa mère, il la savait en danger. Imaginez vos chers amis menacés, et vous devant accomplir une tâche quasi impossible. Et même si vous la réussissez, vous n'êtes pas certain de l'issue.

Draco était bloqué. Il aurait pu essayer de trouver de l'aide auprès d'Albus, mais il aurait perdu sa mère. L'unique personne qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était réellement, et pas pour ce qu'il représentait.

Vous êtes le Survivant, il était la Descendance.

Des destins tracés. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient tous trois. Snape et Malfoy par la folie de leurs parents, Harry par la prophétie. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu devenir sans cet individu aux fantasmes sanglants.

Le silence se rétablit, ordre naturel des choses en présence de ces trois hommes que tout opposait, mais dans le fond rassemblait.

Le gryffondor semblait énervé. Un pantin, voilà ce qu'était Malfoy, un pantin tout comme lui. Des ficelles tirées par des gens égoïstes, incapables de voir qu'ils ne sont que de simples humains avant tout. Une bouffée de compréhension traversa le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Profitant que son ancien professeur remplissait son verre, Harry observa le blond. Il semblait si seul, si chétif.

- Hum. Potter, bien que le tableau soit assez agréable à observer, je pense que vous avez toutes les réponses que vous désiriez. Je me trompe peut-être, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je vous serai plus utile.

Sortant de sa contemplation, le gryffondor se rendit compte que son ancien professeur avait déjà terminé son verre. Se reprenant,

- Il est vrai. Et bien, euh, je vais donc y aller.

- Je ne vous retiens pas.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Vous en demandez trop Potter. Pour l'instant, nous allons passer la nuit ici, puis nous évaporer pour de bon.

- Mais, et si j'ai besoin de vous voir ?

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de me voir. Je ne peux plus rien pour vous maintenant. Vous avez un Lord à abattre. Concentrez-vous sur lui. Oubliez nous pour de bon.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous oublier. Je, euh, je veux dire…

- Non, à partir d'ici vous n'allez plus besoin de notre présence.

- Et si…

- Oubliez.

Sur ce dernier mot, il se leva, suivi d'un Harry un peu perdu. Il tenta de trouver une quelconque réponse dans les yeux de Malfoy. Celui-ci soutint son regard, puis le détourna, replongeant dans ses pensées.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous souhaite un bon voyage.

- Ne partez pas fâché Potter, je dois juste le protéger. Vous nous retrouvez, si tant est que vous le vouliez vraiment, vous nous retrouvez plus tard. Après…

D'ici là, pensez à sauver le monde sorcier pour de bon.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, laissant Draco dans le salon.

- Soyez prudent.

- Prenez soin de lui.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Deux sourires. Certes très léger de la part de l'ancien professeur.

- Potter, rappelez vous : utilisez n'importe quel moyen pour éliminer le Lord, vous n'aurez pas de troisième chance… Et la première ne vous avait laissé qu'une cicatrice.

Pour Albus, s'il vous plait… Sauvez ce monde…

Il n'y avait rien à rajouter.

Harry salua Severus Snape lui offrant de lui serrer la main. Dire qu'il y'a quelques heures, dans cette même cuisine, il avait tenté de le tuer.

Puis il sortit, inspirant l'air frais de la rue moldue, cet air si serein, loin de la guerre, loin de la magie.

Un instant, le Gryffondor pensa à s'évanouir lui aussi dans la nature.

Un instant…

Mais non, ses amis l'attendaient, sa famille, son monde.

Il soupira.

Inspiration.

Il leva sa baguette. Et un +pop+ retentit, laissant apparaître le magicobus.

Harry monta, jetant un dernier regard vers la maison de Tobbias Snape.

Il y reviendrait… Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, on l'attendait à la maison.

* * *

**_Commentaires, critiques, fleurs, chocolat, le tout peut être envoyé en appuyant sur le petit bouton 'review'._**

**_Bisouilles._**


End file.
